User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 8
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 8 Kaine focused on the ground before him, his fingers brushing the blades of grass gently, seraching for any signs of recent passage. "Anything?" Haku asked. Kaine stood. "No," He replied, "She didn't come this way." The older brother sighed in frustration, crossing his arms. "Drat...Who knows how far she's gotten?" He glanced over at Riku, who seemed fixated to the south west, the way they just came from. "What's wrong?" "No, it's nothing," He answered slowly, "But...we should hurry." Ritz frowned, grunting slightly. "You sense it too?" "I thought it was just me," Haku commented, "But now I'm certain." "Yeah..." Kaine added quietly, "...Ko is following us." **** Ice shattered against crystal as summoner clashed against water unit in a fierce battle. Zen had been surprised that the wounded man had been able to hold her off for this long, but she was slowly gaining ground. She crystalized all of his water attacks, and his ice attacks were becoming weaker and weaker. "Perhaps I am only wasting my time," Zen mused, dodging a poorly constructed ice wave, "After all, what use are you to me if I can easily defeat you?" She created a brrage of crystal shards, sending them flying. Sergio dodged, tripping over his own feet. He swung his sword and managed to block two of the shards before on lodged itself in his shoulder. He quickly regained his balance, pulling the crystal from his wound. "I'm not finished yet!" Zen faltered slightly, lowering her outstretched hand. "....I...I do not understand...Why would you continue to risk yourself? If you continue, you will surely be defeated, and your pride will be destroyed...." "This is not about my pride alone," Sergio said, taking this opportunity to rest his aching side. "I shall remain true to myself. If my end is to be here, I shall end it with glorious defeat." "Glorious?" Zen repeated, slightly irritated at the sudden barrage of confusing feelings, "There is nothing glorious in defeat. If you die here, it is because you are weak." "You're wrong," He countered, "True defeat lies in the moment that you abandon what you hold dear to your heart." An image of his former batallion flashed through his mind, and his countenance dropped slightly. "I once left those who I deemed unimportant. In the end, it was the very people who I deemed unworthy....they were the ones who showed me true strength." The summoner's eyes widened slightly. "...True...Strength? You know of it?" Though he would not show it, Sergio also felt confused at his opponent's words. She had declared that she would defeat him in battle, and for a while, it seemed that she would. And yet, she had halted the fight to talk. How unusual. "If..." Zen continued, "If you have what I lack...true strength..." She dropped to her knees, head bowed. "Please, I beg you, show it to me!' "What...?" Sergio stepped back slightly, startled by the sudden change in demeanor. Zen drew in a deep breath, aware of the fact that she was basically grovelling--the exact opposite of what she was doing a moment ago. "I...I was banished from my home for being weak. Only when I learn the secret of true strength can I return. Please, I am telling you this so that I might learn from you." He stared down at her form, pondering her words. "The physical strength that you seek...is not the one I speak of. Only when you begin to acknowledge your weakness can you begin to uncover true strength." Her eyes widened again. "Weakness? I have none. My family prides itself in being flawless warriors..." "You pride is what is keeping you from your goal," Sergio said. Once again, Karl's words rang in Zen's head. Was her pride truely keeping her from returning home? "If...I rely on people, I'll get strong? Is that what you are telling me?" "I robbed myself of that a long time ago," He recalled somberly, "But if you allow me, I will gladly redeem myself, summoner." He held his hand out for her to take. "What is your name?" Zen stared up at him. His eyes were not soft, nor were they unkind. They held genuine truth. It spawned a foreign, but not unpleasent feeling within her. Perhaps this was the right way to go after all. She took his hand. "My name is Zen." **** Lancia blinked in confusion, staring at her summoner with baffled eyes. "You...you what now?" Zen shifted uncomfortable, obviously un-used to this foreign ritual called 'apologizing'. "I wish to ask for your forgiveness," She said meekly, "I have treated you unfairly...if you wish to leave, I shall set you free, but I would appreciate your help in--" She was cut off as Lancia threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "Of course I forgive you!" Selena hummed pleasently. "My, you're much cuter when you don't have that scary glare..." Aem placed his hand on his chestplate and bowed his head. "My sword is yours, my lady. I shall remain by your side." Mifune crossed his arms. "Hmph. It seems you've finally overcome your foolishness." He narrowed his eyes at Sergio. "Though it appears you've made a poor choice in alliances." Sergio glared back at the dark unit. "Zen no longer needs to associate herself around bad influences." "Um...Please, don't touch me," Zen muttered, gently prying Lancia's arms off. "Uh-uh," Lancia retightened her hug, "If you want my help, you're gonna have to get used to the hugs." The pleasent, foreign feeling continued to well withing Zen as she recieved a warm reception from her units. Her mouth twitched slightly into a small smile. What is this warmth within me...? ....I...I quite like it.... Category:Blog posts